Something stupid, new version
by Liffey
Summary: Re-posted, because somehow the whole story had suddenly underlines. Huge thanx to helinahandcart who reviewed this to me! Still Dean/Jo. Still set after "No rest.."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to Cell phone thoughtsbut it's not necessary to read that one first to understand this one. All you have to know; after the events in Duluth Dean never called, so one day Jo called him instead. They got into an argument and never spoke again after that. Jo's still pissed about Dean's behavior and Dean...well… Dean went and sold his soul for Sam.

A/N: Checked with Vista, remaining errors are mine.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they belong the Eric Kripke and his crew.

Part 1

She'd left home with a banging door and no goodbye and she returned with a banging door and no hello.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Joanna Beth," said Ellen and looked up from the table she'd been cleaning. What she saw scared her. Jo looked pale and even thinner than she'd had when she'd left over a year ago. There was a nasty cut on her right cheek that surely would turn into a scar; her hair looked like she hadn't washed it in days.

"Honey, you look awful…let me…" she stepped forward but Jo moved away from her.

_Talk to your Mom, please. It might sound cheesy, but you've really no idea what you have until it is gone, or leaving._

Jo took a deep breath and tried to speak calmer.

"Why didn't you tell me.?"

"Tell you what, Jo?"

"About. About…," Jo's voice suddenly broke, and Ellen understood.

"Dean," she whispered, "look, Jo, I had no idea. Well, until Bobby told me, three weeks ago. That was two weeks before Dean… you know."

Jo sat down and buried her face into her hands. Ellen sighed and sat next to her, she raised a hand to put it on her daughters shoulder; but hesitated unsure what to do.

"Jo, it wouldn't have changed anything…"

_I wanted to call, believe me. But would it really have been better, easier? Or worse? _

"The last thing I said to him was Arse," mumbled Jo.

"I'm sure he knew you didn't mean it."

Ellen finally pulled Jo into a hug and Jo didn't fight her off. Tears formed in Ellen's eyes, tears for Dean, because she'd liked him. And tears for her daughter, and the destiny she'd tried so hart to keep away from her. If being a hunter was a dark life, being the wife of a hunter was even darker. She'd known that Dean was a good guy. Sam had told her a long time ago, that Dean had tried to talk Jo out of hunting. That had also shown Ellen how much the boy cared for her daughter. But he was a hunter, and it was a dangerous business. She'd feared that he would die before his time and break Jo's heart, just like Bill's death had left her heartbroken. And now? He was gone and her daughter was broken.

"Where did they…where did they…bury him?"

Ellen's head flew up; realizing that Jo didn't knew the whole story.

"They didn't. The hellhound's came and Sam couldn't save him. Than that demon, Lillith, tried to kill Sam, but failed. When Sam finally got to his brother, Dean's soul was gone, but his body…well...his heart was still beating. But the doctors say he'll never wake up again. Bobby and Sam, they think that maybe the power that protected Sam when Lillith attacked also protected Dean in some way."

"He's alive?"

For the first time since she'd stepped into the new Roadhouse, Ellen saw something that at least looked like it was alive in her daughter's eyes. Her heart bled when she answered her.

"I wouldn't call it alive, Jo. His body is still there, and maybe, just maybe, that's a good thing. Because if Sam will ever be able to bring him back… But Jo, the chance that this will happen is almost zero."

_I know you want to do this job, because of your Dad, because you loved him. But it's a dangerous gig and sooner or later you'll lose everything and everyone. Or you'll die. I couldn't stand that, Jo. I don't think that's the life your father planed for you, I never met him, I can't tell for sure. But I can say that I don't want this life for you. Promise me to find a better life. I respect the love you have for your father, I understand, but please, respect my love for you as well._

"Doesn't matter," said Jo and stood up, "Where are they?"

Ellen felt the cold hand of fear reaching for her heart, because she saw her worst nightmare come true. There was suddenly hope on Jo's face and Ellen knew that hope was the last thing her daughter needed right now. There was simply nothing left to hope for.

"Jo, don't do something stupid!"

_Yes, you read right. My love for you. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I think it started the second I tried to talk you into some cheap sex and than realized, that I was going to make a mistake. Back then I thought I was acting strange because my father just died, but a few weeks later I was sitting behind the steering wheel and sang REO, with Sam riding shotgun… You should have seen his face. I know you'll probably hate my, you'll probably feel cheated, because I decided to let it never happen. Maybe that was a mistake, but keep in mind, you would have lost me. You're a young and very beautiful woman; your life has just begun. Keep me in your heart but move on. Don't do something stupid, Jo._

_Jo reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and found the two most valuable things she possessed her fathers knife and the letter. She gave her mother a little smile._

"_I promise I won't."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here comes chapter 2. I know Jo is maybe a bit out of character, esp. in the end.

A/N: I'm sorry to post this later than I promised, but we had heavy thunder storms here and ever since I had problems to get online. Checked with Vista, remaining errors are mine.

Disclaimer: They are not mine; I'm just a fan, who tries to survive the summer and a very evil cliffhanger.

2.

"I'll be here all night, I'll call if there's anything," said Jo and gave the nurse a smile.

"You're sure?" asked the older woman.

Jo nodded.

"I promised it to his brother. Otherwise Sam wouldn't have left to get some sleep."

The nurse gave Jo a small but also sad smile in return.

"He has such a lovely family, no wonder he's real a fighter."

But her eyes told Jo what she really meant to say. It's a shame that something like this happens to someone so young and deeply loved.

"Ok," said the nurse finally, "call if you need anything, love."

Jo watched her closing the door, than looked around the room. The room was small, the walls plain white, there was a sink in the corner, but the curtains around it where closed, Dean wouldn't need it anytime soon. Jo crossed her arms in front of her, because suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. She hated hospitals. Her mother had taught her a lot about first aid, and Jo had no problem with blood or bone, but all those machines, tubes and Latin words made her feel very small and helpless.

Her eyes found Dean, he looked helpless, too. That thought scared Jo even more, because helpless was a word that shouldn't be in one thought with the name Dean Winchester. And now he was lying in this bed, unable to move or talk. In a very strange way, it almost looked peacefully, as if Dean, who'd been forced into a mission by something very evil when he was only four years old, had finally found time to rest. Jo shivered as she remembered what a young doctor had said a few days ago. Maybe he's in a better place. Jo knew that he was in another place, but it was surely not a better place.

She remembered his and her mother's words, don't do something stupid.

The young woman reached for the bag she'd placed under his bed with a sigh.

As if she would do something stupid. Jo shook her head and began to unpack.

Almost half an hour later Jo lit a match and let it fell into a silver chalice. There was a small explosion and awful smelling smoke filled the room. Jo played nervously with the small amulet that would protect her against possession around her neck.

She was fast, within seconds Lillith appeared before Jo's eyes. Maybe a good sign, thought Jo, maybe she's really afraid of Sam and desperate.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle," laughed Lillith, now using a body of a maybe seventeen year old pretty blonde girl, she almost looked like Jo's little sister.

"Lillith," answered Jo and did her best to cover her fear with a poker face. Sam had told her what Lillith had done to all those people in the police station, she could easily destroy the whole ward, maybe even the whole hospital. She was pretty sure Lillith was able to sense her fear anyway.

"Hello Dean," said Lillith and started to walk towards him, but Jo bit her lip and jumped between them.

"Hey, I just want to say hello, the last time I saw him, he was a bit to busy to chat, you know. Down there they keep you entertained all day. It's maybe a little bit painful, but you can't have everything and a least you won't get bored out of hell."

Jo tried hart not to listen to her, because she was sure that the demon was not lying this time.

"I want to make a deal."

"You?" Lillith laugh, "let me guess, your life for his? Didn't you listen, we are talking about hell. It's not that romantic, you know."

"I don't care," said Jo and tried to act a lot cooler than she felt.

Lillith shook her head.

"Look sweetheart, there's Dean Winchester, one of hell's most wanted, all those demons and souls he send down, they are having the time of their life right now. Plus, he's the brother of Sammy, Arazels little soldier, the one he wanted to place on the throne that belongs to me. And then, there's you, little, innocent Joanna. Uhm… you're beautiful, you're a hunter, but not in one league with the Winchesters, you're in love, and demons love to feed on love you know. But still, I would lose in that deal. I would have less afterwards, so I don't see that happen… "

"I talked to Sam, he told me everything."

"So what?"

"I know that he's probably stronger than you, that you fear him."

Lillith laugh out loud and for one moment Jo was afraid that the nurse would hear the noise and come to check on them.

"I fear nothing."

"But you should listen to me. Let's say, if you would fear Sam, I might have the answer for you."

Lillith eyed her a few moments suspiciously and Jo's felt her heart beat like she'd just run a marathon.

"So?" said Lillith finally.

"Sam knows you're waiting for a chance to finish Dean off completely. Still he trusts me enough to watch over his brother."

"Maybe he shouldn't, huh?"

Lillith raised an eyebrow and Jo gave her a smirk.

"So, here's what I'm offering you. My life and soul, but before you'll have the hell hounds on me, I'll let you possess me. You'll get close to Sam without a problem and he'll have no idea."

Lillith still smiled arrogantly, but Jo could see that there was interest in her eyes.

"You would betray him to save his brother? You really think I'm stupid? That deal would kill you, so there's no Dean and Jo happily ever after in that story. Why would you do that?"

Jo looked to the floor. That was it, the end, any second now Lillith would blow of the whole building, because why would the demon believe her?

Jo took a deep breath and looked Lillith straight in the eyes.

"Because I love him."

Lillith stared back at her for what felt like an eternity, than a grin appeared on her face.

"I see."

She waited just long enough for Jo to feel relieve before she added:

"But there's another problem. If I'll bring Dean back, he'll be in my way. He might even still be able to see a demons real face. So I say, I'll bring him back, but I won't heal him."

Jo thought about it. Dean's body was very weak and the injuries had just begun to heal, but it was still a chance he wouldn't get otherwise.

"If he dies he'll go to…" she asked carefully.

"I have no idea, but he won't return to hell because of his deal. If he did something else to deserve hell, I can't tell."

Jo nodded.

"I want him awake, for proof."

"Okay," said Lillith and eyed the amulet on Jo's chest.

"I'll take it of the second I'm sure Dean's back into his body."

Lillith nodded and walked towards her until she was almost nose to nose with Jo. The young hunter gulped and felt gooseflesh on her arms.

"We have to kiss?"

"That's how a deal is made. And imagine the sight Dean will have when he wakes up. I heard kissing woman are almost every guys dream," teased Lillith her.

Jo grabbed Lillith be the neck and turned her head to cast a last glance at Dean. Maybe this was stupid, but she had to do it. Love makes you stupid, right? And with that thought she fought of the nausea the idea of kissing the demon gave her and pressed her lips against Lilliths.

Jo whirled around the second the kiss broke. First it looked like nothing had changed, but then she saw movement in the muscles around his eyes, almost as if he was flinching, his eyes opened slowly. He looked like he'd just awoken from a very bad dream and was confused that there was suddenly daylight. Puzzled green eyes met tearful brown ones and Jo knew she would remember that moment all her life, no matter how long it would last, and where it would take her. But then Dean panicked because he realized that there was a tube within his throat and he started to choke.

Jo felt Lilliths hand on her shoulder and turned slowly back to the demon.

Lillith grinned like a cat that'd just eaten a five pound canary.

"The amulet please."

Jo reached for the lock behind her neck with trembling hands; she hesitated, and then screamed:

"NOW SAM!"

Jo saw Sam rushing in from behind the curtains around the sink Ruby's knife in his hands, then the shock in Lillith eyes as he forced the blade into her heart from behind.

And then there was nothing but burning white light.

Jo woke up again in the ER; Sam was sitting on a chair in the same room, a very pissed Bobby next to him. She touched her forehead and felt a huge and hot bump. She growled in pain which caught the men's attention.

"Oh good," snapped Bobby, "You're awake, so I don't have to say it two times."

Jo shook her head, but that gave her nausea so she stopped.

"Is he…is Dean…"

"The doctors are still with him, but he was awake when I…" Sam stopped when he saw Bobby's evil glance towards him.

"It looks good, Jo. But what were you thinking, both of you. You could have ended in hell, too! I always thought Dean was the one, who would do stupid things, that you two had more brains. Especially you Sam. And you, Joanna, your mother will…"

The opening door interrupted Bobby; Jo could see that they had Dean in the other room. A whole bunch of people dressed in white was surrounding him, some tried to work on him while others were trying to calm him. It took seven men to kept Dean on the bed. Jo smiled, that was so much more the Dean she knew.

The nurse who'd opened the door looked from Sam to Bobby a hint of panic in her eyes.

"Could you? He won't calm down. He's thinks we're…uhm… demons."

Jo's smile faded while she realized that things would never been the same. Dean had been to hell, maybe he would be able to handle the nightmares one day, maybe he would simply go insane. The only thing for sure was Dean would never be the same man again. Jo leaned on the doorframe and watched the scene before her. Dean was getting calmer. Bobby held Dean's arm, while a doctor took blood from it. Sam kneeled next to his bed and talked to him in a calming voice, his hand stroking his hair carefully. She could see that Deans eyes where fixed on Sam's face, maybe the only thing he recognized. He looked like a little scared child, disorientated, in pain and lost. But she could still see the bond between those brothers and that gave Jo hope. Both of them had been searching a kind of home for so long, maybe they would realize one day, that they were each others home. She wished she could help, but she knew that she couldn't, it was Sam's job and she would probably only stand in the way with her stupid feelings. Dean was a very strong man, maybe his soul would heal one day. And maybe he would remember her one day, and call.

Jo Harvelle turned around and left the ER, left the hospital. Maybe she should go home, too.

A/N: There will be a fluffy epilog, because be sure that Dean will (try to) apologize and set things right. It should be up soon because it's almost ready to post.

About Jo leaving in the end, she's not running away. It's just the whole "deal" storyline is about the relationship between the brothers and I think Sam is the only one who can help Dean back into this life again. Sam and Dean have a very strong bond between them, they have spent almost their whole life together, Dean and Jo have 'just' unconfessed feelings for each other.


	3. Chapter 3Epilog

A/N:

There it is the promised big fluffy happy ending.

Thanks to everyone who was so kind to leave a review!

There's a Bon Jovi song in it, let's just say Bon Jovi rocks on occasion, for girls, too. What's wrong with some cheesy music and chocolate when a guy leaves you heartbroken?

Checked with Vista, remaining errors are mine.

Disclaimer: The errors are mine, the characters not.

"Jo? There's someone who wants to see you."

Jo looked up from her book and sighed. She would never finish this book. The new build Roadhouse had been open for five months now, and still "old friends" came to check out the new place.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Four months had passed since she and Sam had brought Dean back and she hadn't seen them since then. Jo had returned to the roadhouse and spent some time with her mother, they got along much better now. Well, after Ellen had almost killed her, when she'd found out what Jo had done. Sam called her every now and then, to give her updates on Dean, but also to talk. Jo knew that the brothers had a hard time dealing with the aftermath of Dean's trip to hell. They'd moved in with Bobby, and things were slowly getting better. Dean's memory was coming back, and he was able to walk into a mall without seeing demons everywhere again. He was joking around and as Sam called it: Slowly getting a pain in the a brother again. Sam had sounded very happy about that though. But then there were the nightmares, Dean slept not more than a few hours every night, because as soon as he reached a deeper level of sleep hell was back. He refused to talk to Sam about it, most of the time he said he couldn't remember why he'd ripped another cushion apart, but Sam was sure that it was a lie. Sam had told Jo that his brother remembered her; but Dean's memory about Jo stopped around the time Jo had left the Roadhouse to hunt. He'd no clue what had happened in Duluth and she understood that Sam hesitated to tell him. Sam had been possessed by a demon, had shot him, that was not the kind of news Dean needed right now.

She'd never asked Sam about it, but it was obvious to Jo that Dean didn't remember the letter he'd send her and his confession in it, too.

Jo still cried at night sometimes, because she still loved him, but he was alive, his soul free and that was all that mattered. And maybe, one day…

"Ah, Joanna Beth don't be stupid," she said to herself, "you knew he wouldn't call, and back than he was just walking out of a bar, not into hell."

"You're not stupid."

Jo's head flew up; she blinked a few times because she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

He smirked and it warmed her heart, that smirk made him look so much like…uhm…like himself.

"I was waiting in the bar, but been to hell and everything, your mother, she's still scary."

"She'll be of to spend the weekend with her sister later today, so she's probably just scared to leave her little innocent daughter alone with big bad Dean Winchester,"

Dean laughed and Jo took a closer look at him. He was a little bit pale, and there were dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. The scars from the scratches on his face where still visible, but Jo was sure the scars under his clothes would look much worse. Still…

"You look good."

To Jo's surprise he smiled at her almost shyly and said nothing. No smart ass remark or something.

"So Dean, what brings you here?"

"Uhm, I think I promised a call and I'm a little bit late on that one."

"You remember? But Sam said…"

Dean laughed, but Jo didn't miss that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sam is such a worrywart, so I figured it would be better to not bring up what happened in Duluth."

"He mean's well."

"I know."

There was a long pause before Dean spoke again.

"Sam told my how much you did for me; I can't thank you enough for that."

"It's okay, you saved me before," answered Jo, but a touch of pink on her cheek gave away how glad she really was to hear this from him. A part of her hoped that he wouldn't notice, while another wished deeply that he would see it, see and maybe understand.

"That's not the same. I'm a hunter, that's my job!"

Jo raised her eyebrows; trust Dean Winchester to ruin the moment.

"So you still think I can't do the job?"

He took a deep breath and was ready to answer when Jo stopped him by raising a hand.

"Dean, let's not fight, not after all that has happen. I can't promise that I won't go after a monster if it comes out of my closet, but…see I made a promise to keep my nose out of this."

He smiled an awkward little smile.

"You did?"

"Yep. I put together some files for a few hunters in the last months, and I think I did a good work, because they keep coming back, asking for more."

"And one of them made you promise…"

She grinned.

"I'm getting older, but pizza, beer and Zeppelin is still not enough."

"Maybe they should try REO, huh?" asked Dean laughing.

They looked each other deep into the eyes and both knew that this would turn out to be awkward every second. But than a dog barked outside and Jo saw Dean's eyes widen with something she'd never seen in them before, fear. She stood up and walked towards him. Dean stared out of the window, clearly searching for the dog he'd just heard, and when Jo put a hand on his shoulder it made him jump.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's just Barney," said Jo in a calming voice, "The rottweiler Bobby gave to Mom when she reopened the Roadhouse. He's like a calf."

"Harmless like or big like?" asked Dean in a weak try to joke away the situation.

But Jo ignored it.

"We can talk about it if you want, come sit down, maybe it will help."

"I don't what to talk," answered Dean, but followed her to sit on the bed. They sat there a long time in silence before Dean spoke again.

"I just wish I would be stronger."

"Excuse me? You've been to hell; most people would get freaked out if they would know that hell exists."

Dean just shrugged and Jo touched his shoulder again, she had the urge to pull him into an embrace, but she wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"When I saw you, at the hospital, I never thought you would be sitting here with me, talking to me only four months later. You should give yourself more time."

"But we don't have time," said Dean miserably, "Lillith is gone, so there's only Sammy left to lead the demon army and they are not giving up. I can't sleep, I'm so tired some days, I can't even follow those stupid daytime shows on TV. I used to hunt evilest creatures on this planet. Now I can't even walk from the sofa to the fridge without knocking my legs on some furniture, because I can barely keep my eyes open. A dog barks and I almost wet my pants? I fought werewolves once."

And suddenly Jo knew what to do. She couldn't force herself into that war, their war, Dean would never let her, but she could help in another way.

"And you can't put that on Sam's shoulders, right? He wants too but you simply can't."

Dean nodded slowly and his green eyes followed Jo as she stood up again

"Ok, give me twenty minutes to pack."

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you. I can be there for you, I can watch after you and you can concentrate on Sam."

"No way, you just promised me to keep out of fighting so don't think I'll pull you in again," snapped Dean still looking up at her.

"I'm not…"began Jo, but than she realized what he'd just said. "Wait. You remember the letter?"

"And I mean everything in it like I wrote it. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"Then listen to me for God's sake," Jo took some deep breaths to calm herself, "I don't want to be part of the fight, I want to be part of your recovery. I want to be there to listen, maybe to hold you. See, you care for me and I care for you, so I think that's the only logical thing to do."

"No,"said Dean and stood up,"that's not ok. It shouldn't be that way. It's just not enough, not good enough. I've got to go. I'm sorry."

And with that he was out of the door and left a very puzzled Jo behind. She was wondering if she should follow him or not, when she heard the engine of the Impala roar up. Jo sighed; the only thing she knew for sure was that there was no sense in following him now.

When Jo let the last costumer out it was almost midnight, she glanced around the now empty room. She sighed and walked over to the jukebox, she had to clean up, so why not make it more comfortable. She pressed some buttons and smiled when Bon Jovis "Always" started to play. Dean would tease her about it, but sometimes a girl had to have that kind of music…and chocolate. Jo made a mental note to check for chocolate in the kitchen when she was done here. She grabbed a rug and started to clean the first table. She had still no idea if she should follow Dean or not. She wanted so badly to help, but how can you help someone who can't accept any kind of help? Well, at least she was sure now, that he had feelings for her, so maybe all they needed was some time. Jo decided not to think about it anymore tonight and started to sing along loudly.

"I can't sing a love song, in the way it's meant to be. Well I guess I'm not that good anymore, but babe that's just meeee. And I will lo…"

There was a loud bang from the kitchen which made Jo jump. Someone or something was in the kitchen and Jo hoped that it was just Barney who'd sneaked in to steal some food.

"Son of a bitch."

Jo couldn't make out the voice, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't the dog. She grabbed the riffle from behind the bar and sneaked towards the kitchen ready to protect her home, no matter if the intruder was human or not.. She wasn't prepared for what she saw though.

Barney was indeed in the kitchen and chewing away happily on a piece of pizza. A piece of pizza he'd just ripped from the pizza that was lying on the kitchen floor half covered by a baking tray. And next to the rottweiler sat nobody else than Dean Winchester himself. He stared down at his red palms like a baby who'd just learned that fresh baked cookies are delicious, but baking trays hot.

"I burned my fingers."

She couldn't help but broke into a laughing fit; she wished she had her cell phone to take a picture. Instead she helped him up and cooled his red hands under the running water at the sink.

"Thanks," he mumbled

"You're welcome," she said still grinning," What where you doing?"

"The pizza was ready, so I wanted to get it out of the oven, and then I got distracted and grabbed the tray with my bare hands."

"Barney? He is really harmless."

"No someone started to sing…" Dean grimaced,"Bon Jovi."

He dried his hands and turned around to face the mess he'd created.

"So," said Jo," Pizza, beer and…"

" Bon Jovi?"

Jo sat down on the floor and cut off a piece of pizza with her knife.

"That's good."

Astonishment was clearly audible in her voice and Dean looked hurt.

"You could have covered your amazement at least."

He sat down next to her and she cut off a piece of pizza for him, too.

"So you're trying to get into my pants now?"

He smirked.

"Told you before, I'm not no of those scrum bags."

"You see Barney is a calf" Jo nodded towards the dog and tried to change the subject before the conversation would get awkward again. She was very happy that Dean had come back so soon, but she wouldn't push her luck…

"He's a calf, harmless as and big as. He loves salami by the way. But Jo, I wanted to tell you something and I wanted to do it right just once. And this morning, everything was going wrong, we were starting to fight and… I came to set things right, not to make them worse. See I thought about it and I would be very glad, if you would come with me, as long as I can be sure that you'll stay out of trouble. "

He looked at her with big, beautiful green eyes, and suddenly Jo felt herself trembling.

"But I'm not the guy you once met, not anymore," he added.

"Me neither," Jo found her voice again.

"There's not much I can offer you."

Jo wanted to speak but was stopped by Dean's finger on her lips.

"Except my love."

His hand moved carefully from her mouth to her cheek and both closed their eyes and took in the moment.

"Add some homemade pizza now and then and it's enough," said Jo finally.

"Smartass," answered Dean and leaned in to stop her response with a tender kiss.

It was dawning when Jo awoke from some heavy movement next to here. She realized that he'd just awoken from another nightmare, she could hear his fast and deep breathing and when she touched him she could feel that his skin was covered in cold sweat.

"You're okay?"

Stupid question, Joanna Beth, she told herself. She pulled him towards her until his head rested on her chest. She could feel his smile against her skin.

"I love you."

Jo stroke through his wet hair slowly and calming.

"I love you, too. Dean."

She watched dawn turning into a new morning while she felt his breathing slow down until it was finally replaced with a soft snoring.

Jo yawed and closed her eyes as well.


End file.
